looking at the cracked sky
by thunder frosts
Summary: menurutmu mana yang lebih menyedihkan? diburu di sepanjang sisa keabadian atau mengejar sesuatu tanpa pernah benar-benar mendapatkannya? slight! nice/art.


hamatora © kodama yuki, kitajima yukino

_standard disclaimer applied_

looking at the cracked sky

* * *

**[dua siluet yang berangkulan]**

Nice menemukan Art di atap Facultas Academy. Sahabatnya bersandar pada terali pembatas, mendongak menatap langit. Rambut keunguannya nyaris tampak putih dan kulitnya tampak semakin pucat tertimpa sinar lampu—satu-satunya penerangan yang dipasang di atap. Tampak sedikit berantakan, tertiup angin. Sebenarnya bukan anomali, jika Art berkeliaran di atap sekolah pada siang atau sore hari (biasanya dengan Nice, dan/atau adik laki-lakinya. Mereka bertiga tampaknya sudah satu paket). Hanya saja ini sudah cukup malam. Entah apa yang dilakukan Art selarut ini di atap bukannya membalut diri dengan selimut di asrama, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk esok hari.

"Rupanya kau di sini. Aku dan Skill mencarimu," laki-laki sebelas tahun itu berujar.

"Ada apa?" Art membalasnya dengan pertanyaan. Pandang matanya beralih pada Nice. "Adikku membuat masalah di asrama lagi?"

Nice menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya kau menghilang setelah makan malam."

"Sedang ingin sendiri," Art bergumam pelan, meski Nice masih dapat mendengarnya. "Lagipula langitnya sedang cerah—bagus untuk melihat bintang."

"Jadi ... apa aku mengganggumu?"

Art menggeleng, ditambah senyum tipis. "Tidak, kok. Kalau itu Nice, tidak apa-apa."

Tentu saja Art akan bilang _tidak apa-apa. _Art selalu memiliki _soft spot _untuk dirinya. Entah sejak kapan. Padahal, awalnya dia hanya teman adiknya—atau semacam adik tambahan mengingat usia Nice tidak terlalu jauh dengan Skill dan Art empat tahun lebih tua. Yang artinya beban tambahan, karena dia harus menjaga dua orang (keduanya tipe turbulen yang agak merepotkan, omong-omong). Batas itu mencair juga pada akhirnya; setelah beberapa bulan menjadi teman sekelas sekaligus satu asrama, diseret ke sana ke mari—berkeliling Facultas, hingga ke lokasi yang paling terlarang untuk siswa—oleh Skill, membolos beberapa kelas (tentu saja ini ide Nice atau Skill. Orang yang rajin belajar dan pekerja keras seperti Art tidak mungkin terlibat jika tidak diseret paksa), hingga mencoba menyelinap ke luar akademi (Paper memergoki mereka bertiga dan hukuman mencuci piring setelah makan malam menanti.)

Nice kembali memandang pada Art, yang kembali memakukan pandang matanya pada langit malam. Penasaran, dia ikut mendongak, mencoba melihat apa yang begitu menarik atensi Art. Hanya langit malam yang biasa, biru gelap dengan taburan bintang, tetapi tidak da bulan. Biasa. Tidak menarik, bagi Nice.

"Kau lihat itu, Nice?" Art menunjuk salah satu sudut di atas sana. Jarinya mencoretkan garis imajiner yang menghubungkan beberapa bintang—membentuk konstelasi. Tanpa mempedulikan apakah Nice melihatnya atau tidak, Art melanjutkan. "Itu _canis minor."_

Nice bukan penggemar astronomi, dia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bintang, planet, dan sebangsanya. Apa lagi nama-nama konstelasi, itu semua terdengar asing baginya. Sepanjang yang dia tahu, Art juga bukan peminat astronomi—entah apa yang membuatnya mendadak bicara tentang bintang.

Namun, Nice memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya. "Ya, lalu?"

"Sedangkan yang itu..." jari Art menunjuk tempat di sebelah rasi bintang yang tadi. Dia kembali menggambar garis imajiner penghubung bintang-bintang itu. "Itu _canis major."_

"Bagiku hanya terlihat seperti titik-titik bersinar di langit," Nice menggerutu. Tawa pelan lepas dari bibir Art.

"Tadi aku menemukan cerita yang menarik tentang kedua konstelasi itu. Mitologi, sebenarnya."

"Apa ceritanya?"

Agaknya, yang menarik bagi Art bukan rasi bintangnya, melainkan kisah di baliknya. Meskipun itu hanya cerita bohongan yang dikarang orang-orang pada masa lampau. Yah, meski pun cuma dongeng omong kosong, setidaknya beberapa dari kisah-kisah itu cukup menarik.

"Katanya, _canis major _adalah Laelaps—anjing pemburu yang selalu dapat menangkap buruannya," Art memulai ceritanya. Dia tampak _terlalu serius_ untuk urusan menceritakan dongeng konyol semacam ini. "Sedangkan _canis minor _adalah Rubah Teumessian. Dia dikirim ke Thebes oleh para dewa untuk menghukum orang-orang jahat, ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah tertangkap sehingga mustahil dimusnahkan."

"Lalu?"

"Seseorang berpikir mengirim Laelaps untuk menangkap rubah itu adalah solusi yang bagus. Tapi kenyataannya..."

"Mereka malah menciptakan paradoks," Nice menginterupsi.

Art mengangguk. "Anjing yang tidak pernah gagal memburu dan rubah yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bisa diburu. Bukan premis yang bisa diterima. Seperti siklus tanpa akhir—lingkaran setan."

"Bagaimana akhir ceritanya?"

"Zeus mengabadikan mereka sebagai konstelasi, sehingga mereka bisa terus melanjutkan permainan mereka. Selamanya."

"Oh," bocah sebelas tahun itu merespon datar. Meski hanya dongeng, tampaknya Nice terlanjur mengharapkan akhir cerita yang lebih seru. Rubah dan anjing itu akhirnya mati kelelahan karena saling dikejar dan mengejar tanpa henti, misalnya. Atau, mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai dan melepaskan diri dari takdir mereka. Terdengar lebih menarik dibandingkan konklusi konyol seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, itu terdengar membosankan,"Art mengedikkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Sia-sia sekali. Itu tidak memecahkan masalah, sebenarnya. Absurd_. _Mereka tetap berada pada siklusnya, iya kan?" Nice mendecih.

"Nah, Nice. Menurutmu mana yang lebih menyedihkan?" Art tiba-tiba bertanya. "Diburu di sepanjang sisa keabadian atau mengejar sesuatu tanpa pernah benar-benar mendapatkannya?"

Kali ini Nice, siswa paling berbakat dan jenius di Facultas, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Diburu tanpa pernah tertangkap, atau mengejar tanpa pernah meraih. Keduanya melelahkan, tapi dia tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih sengsara. Nice bahkan ragu, kondisi semacam itu bisa sungguh-sungguh terjadi di dunia nyata. Kalau pun benar-benar terjadi, pasti salah satu akan menyerah. Tidak akan ada yang tahan dengan rutinitas mengerikan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ... mungkin keduanya?"

Art tidak merespon. Sejenak, Nice mengamati ekspresi Art. Dia tampak serius, seperti biasa. Tetapi, sepasang matanya terlihat seperti mengatakan sesuatu, meski Nice tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang berusaha dikatakan sepasang orbs violet itu. Art terlihat berbeda, malam ini. Dia seperti bertransformasi menjai seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda, bukan seseorang yang Nice kenal. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dan itu agak mengganggu Nice.

"Kau seperti bukan dirimu, Art," Nice berkomentar.

Alis Art terangkat. "Oh ya?" Lalu dia tersenyum, tampak lebih relaks dan kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. "Lupakan saja pertanyaanku yang barusan."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Art hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Lupakan saja."

"Hei, padahal kau sendiri yang bertanya," Nice menyentil dahi Art dengan jarinya,

"Sakit, Nice!" Art menepis tangan Nice, lalu mencoba menarik plester di hidung Nice untuk pembalasan.

"Aduh! Kau kasar sekali, Art."

Art tertawa—tawa pelannya menular pada Nice, jadi bocah berambut okelat itu turut tertawa. "Ayo, kembali ke asrama. Sebelum mereka mengira kita mencoba menyelinap keluar _lagi_."

Nice berani bertaruh dia mendengar aksentuasi pada kata terakhir yang diucapkan Art. Kalimat Art jelas mengimplikasikan jika dia tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan penjaga keamanan lagi. Mau tak mau, Nice tersenyum. Ini Art. Art-nya yang biasa.

"Ayo!"

Dia merangkul Art, setengah menyeret laki-laki berambut lilac itu. Dua siluet yang berangkulan itu melangkah pergi.

(Mereka masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, dan melukis mimpi yang sama. Iya, kan?)

…

**[di tepian realitas]**

Pada hari pertama dia bangun setelah Moral tewas, hal pertama yang Nice rasakan adalah bahu kanannya yang terasa nyeri dan bau desinfektan. Lukanya belum sepenuhnya tertutup, dan terasa berdenyut seperti detak jantung tambahan. Hanya saja setiap dentamnya terasa ngilu (jujur, Nice tidak tahu detakan yang _mana _yang terasa lebih menyakitkan). Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit. Mungkin, Murasaki berbaik hati mengantarkannya. Namun, dia ingat apa yang membuatnya memerlukan rumah sakit.

Luka tembak di bahu kanannya adalah kenang-kenangan. Demikian juga dengan luka di perutnya. Semuanya cindera mata dari sahabatnya. Dari Art. Iya, Art yang sama dengan bocah berambut lilac yang dia kenal di Facultas bertahun-tahun lalu. Orang yang sama dengan Inspektur Kepolisian Yokohama yang sering mentraktirnya ketika Hamatora berhasil membantu menyelesaikan kasus. Art yang—menurut Moral—seharusnya sudah mati, dan Moral yang (mengaku) membunuhnya. Sedikit ironis mengingat dulu Art sering merawat lukanya ketika Nice mencederai dirinya sendiri saat latihan bela diri, ketika mereka masih sekolah. Kemarin, justru Art yang menorehkan luka padanya melalui peluru berdiameter sebelas koma lima milimeter.

Dia sempat mendengar Murasaki berkata Art tampaknya berniat membunuh Nice, ketika partner berkacamatanya berusaha menyeretnya kembali ke Yokohama, kemarin. Meski Nice tidak terlalu mendengarkan, karena dia sudah berada di ambang kesadarannya. Nice tidak mau percaya, sungguh. Jika Art berniat membunuhnya, dia pasti akan menembak kepala Nice bukannya bahu atau perut—dia bahkan memberi kesempatan pada Nice untuk menghindar menggunakan minimumnya.

Lagi pula, atas alasan apa Art ingin membunuhnya? Yang benar saja.

_Permainan apa lagi yang sedang kau mainkan, Art? Setidaknya, beri tahu aku._

Nice menyiram tenggorokannya dengan segelas air. Tetapi, rasa seperti menelan segenggam pasir di mulutnya tidak juga lenyap. Kering. Gersang. Bahkan gelas kedua pun tidak mampu mengusir sensasi kering itu. Seperti ada yang salah. Ah, tidak. Semuanya terasa salah bagi Nice. Dunianya seperti berputar ke arah yang berlawanan.

Dia laksana terlempar ke luar dari dunia kecil_nya. _Terasa seperti sudah sampai ke tepi, dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. Nice pernah kehilangan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Kali ini rasanya sama. Hanya saja berlipat puluhan kali. Padahal, dia hanya kehilangan seorang teman. Yang mungkin tidak benar-benar hilang. Yang mungkin hanya sedikit tersesat dalam perjalanannya. Tetapi, rasanya masih menyakitkan.

(Nice tidak benar-benar tahu, mana yang lebih menyakitkan; ketika dia mendengar Art tewas atau setelah dia tahu Art selamat tetapi mencoba melukainya. Nice tidak tahu.)

Art telah terbang bebas, entah kemana. Dia menjadi begitu jauh dan tidak teraih. Sementara Nice terbaring di rumah sakit seperti mainan rusak, harus beristirahat hingga cederanya benar-benar pulih. Ditambah waktu yang telah terbuang dari kemarin malam hingga pagi ini. Nice tidak akan bisa mengejarnya.

Di luar sana, langit berpendar kelabu suram. Sama seperti kemarin sore, hanya saja kali ini tanpa hujan. Nice bukan orang sentimental yang suka memandangi langit, dan mengapresiasi keindahannya. Bahkan, Murasaki pernah bilang, melihat langit kadang-kadang bisa menenangkannya. Nice tidak mengerti di bagian mana Murasaki merasakan ketenangan. Karena baginya, langit yang terlihat melalui jendela rumah sakit itu sama sekali tidak cantik dan menenangkan. Terlihat suram dan berkabut. Meski dia tidak tahu, kabut di jendela rumah sakit ataukah kabut di matanya yang menghalangi pandangan.

(Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Selama mereka masih berada di bawah langit yang sama. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.)

…

**[batas keabadian]**

Art bukan orang yang puitis. Juga bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Meski pun demikian, dia mengerti metafora. Art pernah bicara metafora bertahun-tahun lalu. Usianya masih belasan, dulu. Sekarang, semua terdengar nonsense. Dia tidak lagi butuh perumpamaan.

Dia bukan lagi orang yang sama. Sebagaimana waktu begerak, dalam banyak hal Art telah berubah.

(Meski pun dia tidak akan pernah berubah dalam satu hal.)

Pagi itu, Art berjalan ke arah barat di mana sebuah mobil berwarna putih sudah menanti. Tanpa ada bayangan yang mengejarnya, pagi itu sedikit gelap tanpa matahari. Dia menanggalkan setelan kerja ungunya, berganti dengan jaket hitam berkerah tinggi. Pagi itu, Art tidak akan pergi ke kantor polisi, duduk di meja kerjanya, dan berusaha mencari pemecahan kasus-kasus yang mereka hadapi. Dia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tersembunyi, menyusun rencana untuk pergerakan yang selanjutnya. Dia bukan lagi Inspektur Art, hari ini adalah episode baru dimana dia adalah penjahatnya.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan ke rumah sakit—di mana teman baiknya beristirahat. Akan tampak menggelikan jika tiba-tiba orang yang mencoba membunuhmu kemarin muncul di rumah sakit dengan karangan bunga, dan berkata, _semoga cepat sembuh s__upaya__ aku bisa memburumu lagi. _Ah, mungkin dia bisa mengirim karangan bunga anonim, nanti.

Art menggenggam pistol di tangannya. Pistol yang biasa dia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan penjahat yang mencoba kabur—sekaligus pistol yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan untuk melukai Nice, sahabatnya sendiri. Seharusnya, peluru itu sudah menghabisi nyawa Nice. Namun, _seharusnya _itu tidak selalu terlaksana.

Peluru sebelas koma lima milimeter itu tidak mengirimNice ke alam baka. Itu hanya membuatnya istirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Kemarin Art sempat ragu, sedetik sebelum dia menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya melukai bahu Nice—gagal membuatnya mati instan dengan tembakan di kepala.

Tetapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa lega, bahwa dia gagal mengambil nyawa seseorang. Mungkin, karena dia sebenarnya belum siap menjadi pembunuh. Dan, tidak akan pernah siap jika targetnya adalah Nice. Itu akan menjadi penghalang terbesarnya.

Nice pasti akan berusaha menghentikannya—meski dia sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk tentang apa yng dilakukan Art. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan bertemu dengan Nice lagi. Dia harus menghadapi Nice lagi, barangkali saling baku hantam hingga salah satu dari mereka tewas. Art tahu, ketika saat itu tiba dia harus melawan Nice.

Meskipun dia masih seekor katak yang merangkak di rerumputan. Dan, Nice adalah burung yang menari bebas di angkasa.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, Art tahu dia tidak bisa mengejar Nice.

Dia tidak akan bisa sekalipun dia ingin. Karena Art tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang dia kagumi. Jika dia mengejar Nice, bahkan melampauinya, dia tidak tahu ke mana lagi dia harus mendongakkan kepala dan memandang dengan kagum. Barangkali, hal inilah yang menyebabkan dia menekan pelatuk pistol dengan keragu-raguan.

_Pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan terus mengejar tanpa bisa benar-benar meraih. Menyedihkan._

Mungkin sampai sekarang Nice belum mengerti jika Art mengimplikasikan sesuatu melalui cerita tentang dua buah konstelasi di atap sekolah, bertahun-tahun lalu. Atau mungkin, Nice sudah melupakannya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi bagi Art cerita itu adalah metafora, sebuah refleksi. Di mana dia adalah Laelaps, si pemburu yang tidak pernah mendapatkan buruannya. Yang mungkin akan terus mengejar, hingga mencapai batas dari keabadian, tanpa benar-benar meraih apa yang dia perjuangkan.

Art melemparkan pistolnya ke jok mobil kosong di sebelahnya—batal membuangnya. Benda itu akan menjadi memento atas hari-harinya sebagai petugas kepolisian. Mantan inspektur itu memutar kunci mobil, lalu menekan gas. Perjalanannya masih panjang.

_(Kita tidak lagi berada di bawah langit yang sama. Dunia kita telah berbeda, kau tahu.)_

* * *

re: hamatora is a real pain, yet i can't stop watching it.i think i'm gonna kill myself with detective question every week until rehama finish. Sebenarnya, saya cuma pengen nulis keping pertama dari fic ini—bagian art cerita tentang laelaps dan teumessian fox, tapi terlihat terlalu absurd jadi ya gitu. ini fic percobaan, anyway. saya lama enggak nulis fic bahasa indonesia, makanya ini agak kaku, dan tampaknya skill menulis saya meluncur ke bawah titik marginal. maka dari itu, tolong kritik dan sarannya. terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca, maaf keabsurdannya di sana-sini. saya cinta kalian.


End file.
